


Stories from Quel'thalas

by liquid_dreams



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my warlock, Zarethras Ebonflame, and his undying affection for Grand Magister Rommath. In no particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Begin Again

Falthrien Academy wasn't the oldest or most prestigeous Academy in Quel'Thalas, but the fact that Kael'thas Sunstrider attended it had given it a massive boost in popularity. Noble families were vying for free spots to send their children to Sunstrider Isle in hopes that they might get in the Prince's good graces. Few of them did.  
Kael'thas, while unfailingly friendly and polite to his subjects, barely let anyone close. The only one he could be seen with on mulitple occasions was Rommath. The boy somehow became friends with the young Prince, much to the joy of his mother. Lady Alinesta worked hard to get back into the good graces of high society and her son's association with royalty certainly helped. Even if he was a bastard born out of wedlock. The nobles of Silvermoon were quick to forget such minor flaws for a chance to get closer to the throne. 

Rommath certainly wasn't thinking politics when he hung out with Kael, as he insisted he call him. He enjoyed the company of someone whose intellect matched his and enjoyed talking about magical theory, too. Kael was passionate about many things and always had interesting stories to tell. He was determined to become a good leader and protect his people, and Rommath admired him greatly. They roomed together although Kael had been offered a private chamber many times.  
After Rommath turned thirteen he hit a growth spurt, much to his delight. His eyebrows seemed to be growing slowly, too. He caught himself checking his reflection in the mirror every morning and found that the hairs slowly began to extend in uneven stalks. Kael mocked him gently for their disorderly state, him having already grown elegant long adult brows.  
With time he almost forgot about his childhood friend completely. Zarethras didn't write. They had a falling out over some stupid thing he didn't remember and he hadn't seen him for three years. It only hurt a little when he thought of all the fun they used to have together. Rommath was too stubborn and proud to reach out, so he consoled himself thinking it would be weird if he wrote now after all this time. Maybe Zarethras didn't even remember him anymore. 

"Is something the matter?" Kael asked.

Rommath looked up from his textbook and blinked at his friend. "No. Why?"

"You looked very sullen there for a moment."

"It's nothing," he replied dismissively. 

"Will you be watching the welcoming ceremony for the new students today?" Kael asked. 

"Will you?"

"Yes. It's expected of me to make an appearance. Both to represent the royal family and to demonstrate my interest in the future of the Magisterium."

Rommath resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kael's lips quirked into a smile. He knew, of course, how little Rommath thought of pomp and circumstance. Both of them knew that Rommath would still accompany the prince to keep him company during the dreadfully long and formal ceremony. 

"I suppose I shall look for my formal robes then," he sighed and pushed his chair back. 

"Last I remember, you stuffed them to the far left," Kael called after him.

Rommath sighed again and began to dig through his wardrobe. Most of the garishly colorful robes were gifts from his grandmother. The ones that looked like they stemmed from another century were from his mother, whose taste was very outdated in his opinion. Finally he found the offical Falthrien ceremonial robes which were given to all students to wear to school events. They looked decent enough, colored light purple with golden embroideries and the Falthrien logo emblazoned on the chest. 

The welcoming ceremony was the same every year. The new students entered the hall at sun's height where they would then march up an alley formed by the senior students towards a large podium. They'd stand in front of it and listen to a speech from the headmaster which could last anywhere from a few minutes to half an hour. Then they'd be assigned into classes and go sit down with their new classmates. Kael usually gave a small speech and opened the buffet. Rommath was terribly bored through it all. He stood next to Kael and watched the pale, anxious faces of the tiny new kids. He remembered being ten and one of them, but he maintained that he wasn't scared. A jab in the ribs made him glance at Kael. The prince nodded towards the new students.

"Look, that one seems older than the rest," he whispered.

Rommath tried to follow his gaze. It was easy to pick out who he meant. The boy was two heads taller than the rest and his silvery hair flowed over his shoulders down his chest and back. He stood proud and tall before the podium while the kids around him seemed to want to make themselves as small as possible. Something about him seemed familiar. When the headmaster's speech was finished, the names of the students were read out along with their new class name.

"Milenda Brightflame – Class Disternal. Erona Everdawn – Class Silverglow. Therenas Sunspear – Class An'telas. Zarethras Ebonflame – Class Midheaven."

Rommath sucked in a sharp breath when the tall boy turned around and made his way towards the Midheaven table. Zarethras had grown up so much, but he'd still recognize him anywhere. The bold set of his jaw, the impish grin that grew on his face when he saw his classmates, but most of all the beautiful bright hair that always reminded him of starlight. He watched Zarethras approach the table and sit down, the way his classmates immediately seemed focused on him when he began to speak and gesture. Another jab to his side snapped him out of it. 

"You recognize that one?" Kael asked with a curious look.

"That's Zarethras," he replied gravely.

There was a small pause during which Kael obviously racked his brain and came up short. "Ah. And who is he?"

"My former best friend."

Kael's eyes brightened with understanding before he put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Rommath was filled with unrest for the remainder of the ceremony and took off as soon as the official part was over. A nervous jumble of feelings filled his guts and he could barely concentrate on his homework when he retreated into the library. Why did the other boy come here? Hadn't he enrolled in a different academy? Something must've happened and Rommath realized with consternation that he was worried for him. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to behave once they inevitably ran into each other. Pretend he didn't know him? That would never work. 

"Damn you," he whispered harshly and clenched his fingers around his quill. "Zarethras!"

Despite his hyper awareness of any elf with light blonde hair over the next three weeks, he never ran into his old friend. Kael was giving him these worried side glances, but Rommath was determined to remain in control. It was all fine except for the mounting tension that made him twitch every time someone said his name. Kael casually informed him that Zarethras' wasn't actually in Class Midheaven and that he'd only been put there for the duration of the welcoming ceremony, so could they please stop wandering by the first graders now? 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He complained as they walked past a few scared and confused children. 

"I tried, but you get this alarmed look every time somebody so much as mentions his name," the prince replied mildly. "I was concerned for your blood pressure."

"Very funny."

"I was wondering..," Kael began slowly with a small frown on his face, "Why you are so worried about him. Is he some sort of troublemaker?"

"No! Not the way you think, at least."

"Tell me about him. If he was your friend, he has to be quite extraordinary."

Rommath scratched his cheek and looked out over the school grounds. They were standing on a large balcony overlooking Sunstrider Isle. If he strained his eyes, he could see the spires of Silvermoon in the distance.

"We were best friends until three years ago. I don't remember why, but there was a fight and we stopped talking."

"You were very close?"

Rommath bit his cheek and frowned at the sunlit meadows. "Yes."

"Well now that he's here, you could rekindle-"

"He's not interested," he snapped. "Three weeks and he hasn't shown his face. It's clear that this friendship is over."

A hand fell heavily on his shoulder. Kael was in full royal concern mode now, as evidenced by the stern but sympathetic expression he clearly got from his father.

"Have you ever considered that he doesn't know you're here? Falthrien isn't that small. Unless you talk to him, you'll never know for sure."

He swallowed and stared at him. Kael was far too perceptive sometimes. He saw right through him and picked out the heart of the matter. Rommath was scared. Scared that Zarethras might not recognize or reject him. Kael nodded slowly and gave his shoulder a squeeze before he released him. 

"Talk to him, Rommath, or I will."

"You wouldn't!" 

In a mortifying turn of events, Rommath's voice broke in the middle of his sentence and turned squeaky. The raven haired boy slapped a hand in front of his mouth with burning ears. Kael blinked in surprise before he started to chuckle. 

"Congratulations, you're becoming an adult."

Rommath closed his eyes in despair.

One afternoon after astrology class Rommath was walking down a winding spiral ramp when he saw him. His insides froze when Zarethras slowly turned his head and looked him right in the eyes. Recognition sparked in his widening eyes before his expression turned cautious. Feeling trapped and helpless, he waited as the other boy slowly walked towards him. 

"...Rommath?" He asked.

His voice hadn't changed at all and he was still taller, even though Rommath had grown so much. He clutched his books to his chest just so he had something to hold onto.

"Zarethras."

They eyed each other up warily, which caused him some pain. It felt like there was a wall of unsaid things between them now. 

"It's been a long time," the blond boy stated. "You've grown."

"And yet you still surpass me."

A surprised chuckle escaped him. "Height wise, perhaps. You've always been smarter."

Rommath swallowed and felt his ears heat up. The tangle of emotions in his chest was too confusing to pay attention to, so he ignored it for now.

"You didn't write," Rommath said, more accusingly than he'd intended.

Something shuttered behind Zarethras's eyes as he put his hands in his pockets. "Neither did you."

"Can you just stop-" he began with his voice rising and turning squeaky again when he felt a light touch on his tense back.

"So this is the elf I've been hearing so much about," said Kael with a bright cocksure smile as he appeared besides him.

Zarethras' almost fully grown out brows rose in surprise when he realized who stood before him. "Your highness!"

"Please, none of that. You may call me Kael. I understand you knew Rommath well?" Kael said and placed a hand on said elf's shoulder.

Zarethras looked between them before his shoulders deflated and he simply said "Oh."

For some reason, that small sound of sudden understanding felt like a stab. Panic rose within Rommath when he slowly turned away. 

"I see now. Guess I've been replaced," the blonde boy said quietly.

In that moment, Rommath knew he had to act or he'd lose him forever and that was just too unbearable to think about. It took two large hurried steps to cross the distance between them. He grabbed his hand and held on tightly.

"Don't go," he blurted. "I'm sorry for everything. I thought you hated me and it was stupid and I don't even remeber why we fought. So please."

The blond elf stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around. His eyes were bright and hopeful. 

"Is that true? I thought you hated me. After what I said..."

"It doesn't matter anymore, alright?" Rommath said quickly.

Zarethras' lower lip wobbled. "Rommie," he muttered before he wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. 

Rommath froze, not quite believing his luck, before he hugged him back. Finding that spot where he used to bury his face whenever he got scared, right at the junction between shoulder and neck, was muscle memory. He didn't quite know how to express his relief, but it was blinding. 

"I'm sorry for not writing you," Zarethras muttered. 

"Me too."

"Does that mean we're good?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Alright then," the slightly taller boy grinned and drew back. "Awesome!"

He blinked and stared helplessly at his old friend for a few seconds, before reality came crashing back and he threw a quick look over his shoulder only to find Kael grinning stupidly.

"You dropped your books," the Prince stated gleefully. 

Rommath closed his eyes in exasperation and a great deal of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Lit A Fire in my Gut

Advanced Cyromancy had just ended and Zarethras made a beeline through the throng of students spilling out of the instruction hall. He would've liked to push some of the slow walkers out of the way, but High Eleven architects generally didn't believe in railings or walls, which might have led to someone taking a tumble into the lake below the floating building. The vast majority of students had elaborate hairstyles and fancy robes, so it would've been considered bad etiquette. Zarethras found himself in the somewhat unique position of being considered one of the best and most influential students, while at the same time being followed by a bad-boy reputation. He didn't bother to dissipate the rumors surrounding him as it didn't matter to him what others thought. It distressed Rommath, though, so he tried not to antagonize anyone. Mostly. The tall ash blond elf stretched to his full height to look over the heads of his peers, scanning the crowd moving over the winding ramp towards the main hall for a particular elf. A red haired elven lass winked at him when he caught her eyes. A sly grin tugged at his lips as he waved back. He was momentarily tempted to walk over and introduce himself, but in the end decided against it. It took a while to find Rommath, as he was headed down the main ramp and towards the sprawling emerald meadows of Sunstrider Isle. 

"Wait up, Prefect," he called as he walked up to his friend and casually slung his arm around his shoulders. "Where're you running off to?"

Rommath gave him a sideways glance and sighed with annoyance. "Can you not call me that."

"Are you leading the class scoreboard or aren't you?" Zarethras grinned in the face of his petulance. "Don't be modest."

Rommath shrugged and glanced away. The tips of his ears pinkened a little, but his face remained impassive. 

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked pointedly.

"I'm looking for some friendly company and decided to stop by and say hi before I continue, obviously."

"Very funny," said Rommath with a dour look.

"Why are we headed towards the Sunspire?" Zarethras asked with interest as he eyed the tall white tower. 

"I'm headed there because Kael wanted to show me his new books." The raven haired elf raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Zarethras lifted his arms and backed away with raised hands. "Ohoho, I see how it is."

Immediately, the other elf's ears reddened as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't even go there," he hissed.

"No no, I don't want to interrupt your alone time with your Prince." 

"Our Prince," Rommath snapped and glanced around befor he fixed him with a penetrating look. "Whatever you think our relationship is, it's not that. I told you."

He could argue that he saw the looks Rommath bestowed upon their future regent when he was talking or the way he was practically glued to his side whenever they had classes together, but that would sour his mood even more. For his friend's sake he tried to hold on to his easy jovialty and casual grin, but he felt the small beast in his belly raise its head and demand Rommath's full attention. It was silly and he was happy that his friend made other friends and he was perfectly okay with this. 

"Whatever you say, Rommie. Listen, I'm gonna head back up. Gotta catch up with some friends."

Rommath's brows twitched down momentarily as he studied his face. Zarethras bit his tongue. His accent slipped through whenever he was getting worked up over something and Rommath knew it. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked at last.

"So much," he said and rolled his eyes for effect. "You don't even know."

It got the expected exasperated sigh and grin from Rommath. He grinned back, momentarily distracted by the dimple on his right cheek. The raven haired elf ran a hand over his pulled back hair and looked away. 

"I wish you didn't-," he started before he cut himself off and shook his head. "Nevermind."

Zarethras gave him a crooked smile. No one knew him better, knew all his flaws and bad habits. Rommath hadn't been specific, but there were enough things he could have meant. It stung a little, nevertheless. Rommath's opinion was the only one that mattered to him besides his father's. The other elf looked at him with an unreadable expression before he hoisted his books higher in his arms and glanced towards the Spire, which was the Sunstrider's summer retreat as well as the isle's commercial centre, as a couple merchants had put up stalls in a pavillon besides the tower. He didn't blame Rommath for cultivating his relationship with the Prince. That was the bottom line. They would still be friends, even if being close with the future regent would surely at some point become more rewarding for Rommath. Considering his grades as well, a bright future in a high position was certain for him. As for Zarethras, he didn't want to think that far ahead. 

"Are you done staring at me now?" Rommath asked impatiently, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes," he replied quickly, biting down on a snide remark born out of insecurity. 

Rommath nodded and headed off with a final curious look. Zarethras watched him go and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and cursed himself for making a fool out of himself in front of his best friend. It was silly to be jealous of every new friend he made. Rommath certainly didn't care who he befriended. He deflated a little and glanced around for familiar faces. He had friends outside of Rommath. None of them mattered as much, though.

 

"Had fun reading books together?" 

Rommath looked up from his homework when a tall, well built elf slid into the seat across from his. Zarethras had a mischievous look in his eyes and his lose long hair looked immaculate as always. In comparison, Rommath's mane tended to turn into a knotty nightmare if he didn't tie it into a ponytail. It was one of the many things he admired about his friend. The memory of his weird episode from earlier was still fresh in his mind. It had occupied part of his brain all through the afternoon he spend reading in companionable silence with Kael and dulled an otherwise pleasant afternoon. None of his weird behavior remained and he was back to his usual carefree self it seemed. He relaxed a little and rolled his eyes to hide his pleasure at the developmeant. 

"Yes, in fact. How was your afternoon?"

The other elf leaned back in his seat and stretched. It made his dark red shirt ride up and reveal a sliver of pale skin. He quickly averted his eyes and looked back up at his smug face. 

"Pleasant," he smirked. "I met a lovely girl. Calipeia, I think her name was."

Rommath's stomach dropped as he feigned interest. "Oh really."

"Yes. She's got quite the mouth on her, if you know what I mean," the blond elf said and winked at him.

"Sounds like you had fun. Good for you." 

"Yeah. I still don't understand why you won't let me introduce you to any girls. You never go out with me, either. For all I know, you're an eunuch."

He swallowed and frowned down at his formulas. He should've nipped this conversation in the bud. 

"I'd like to focus on my studies," he replied peevishly. "I am not here to.. go carousing every night."

"Now that's not fair, I don't go out every night. Only every second," Zarethras laughed, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth.

Didn't he know it. Rommath stared blankly at him, remembering all those times girls waved and giggled at him in the halls. He hated every single one of them. The urge to feel the reassuring weight of his arm around his shoulder arose and he ruthlessly squashed it down. Those feelings were entirely inappropriate. They were best friends and it was only logical that he was worried his friend might catch a more permanent interest in one of those girls. Despite the way he acted, he treasured every moment they spent together since no one knew him as well or as long as the blond elf. He startled a bit when he felt two feet hooking behind his heels and trapping his feet. Zarethras grinned at him and pulled a wrinkled folder from within his cloak. 

"Mind if I do my homework on your table?"

"Don't be silly," Rommath replied quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. At the Beginning

"My son," said Zethran Ebonflame in a solemn tone, "I want you to meet Rommath. He is going to be Grand Magister someday."

"Oh Zethran, you flatter him," Rommath's mother commented.

She was a tall woman with crimson hair, who looked as sharp and deadly as a poisonous flower in Zarethras' opinion. He stood stiff and poised before their visitors, determined to make a good impression and not dissapoint his father again. Zethran smiled slightly, which was a rare and almost unfamiliar sight. He spread his arms, which made the long sleeves of his deep purple robe flow elegantly through the air.

"I merely speak the truth. Considering his flawless academic record and the fact that he is your son, Lady Alinesta, his fate seems predetermined."

The Lady giggled a little and put her hand on her son's narrow shoulders. The boy himself was around Zarethras' height, but his narrow build made him look smaller. He had black hair and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. It was a relief that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Zarethras did what was expected of him and stepped forward with his hand extended.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Rommath," he said.

Rommath blinked in what looked like a bit of surprise before he slowly extended his hand. "I'm no Lord."

Lady Alinesta clicked her tongue in reproach. "Rommath!"

"Oh! I mean, it is also a pleasure to meet you, Lord Zarethras," Rommath hurried to say as the tips of his ears turned pink.

They stiffly shook hands under the watchful eyes of their parents. Once it was done Zarethras glanced at his father, who nodded at him in approval. Pride swelled in his chest at the acknowledgement. Meanwhile poor Rommth lowered his eyes as he stepped back to his mother's side and kept staring at the ground as the adults exchanged more pleasantries. Zarethras felt kind of bad for him. He was so small even though father had told him they were of the same age. Zarethras wondered if he ever went outside to play with other kids, as he did. After a while it seemed like Rommath noticed him staring and glanced up. Zarethras grinned brightly and nodded towards the open balcony doors, which led to the sprawling gardens of his grandmother's estate. Rommath's brows furrowed in confusion so he began to make small gestures meant to symbolize playing outside. The raven haired boy still looked confused. His father and Lady Alinesta had begun to talk about politics and seemed unaware of their surroundings, so Zarethras slowly crept towards the other boy. Rommath's eyes widened and he sent a furtive glance at their parents. 

"Don't look, or they'll notice," he whispered quickly. 

"What are you doing? This isn't protocol!"

"Protocol is boring," Zarethras murmured and cast a longing look at the emerald grass. "Wanna go outside and play?"

"You want to play? With me?" Rommath sounded utterly astounded as he looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

"Yeah! Come on!"

"But... Shouldn't we wait until they're done talking?" Rommath whispered hesitantly.

Zarethras cast another quick look at his father and almost reconsidered his plan. The Lord of House Ebonflame looked to be deep in conversation with the Lady Alinesta. Knowing his father, it would take some time for the conversation to end. Possibly long enough for a quick game of marbles or ball, but there was no guarantee. He really didn't want to disappoint his father again. Doubt welled up in his mind and he was about to tell Rommath to forget it, but when he looked at the other boy's hopeful expression he just couldn't do it. 

"Let's go," he whispered determinedly and grabbed Rommath's small hand.

He waited until the two adults had their back to them before he tugged Rommath along. It was just a few paces to the balcony doors and he focused on moving quietly, the other boy did the same. Once they made it past the thin blue drapes and the warm sunlight hit his face he grinned wildly. Still holding on to Rommath's hand, he hurried down the five steps and over the grass to a stone table. A bunch of colorful marbles glistened in a small hollow in the middle. He turned to look at Rommath, whose ears were pink.

"Let's play a game of marbles!" 

"Y-yeah!"

Zarethras climbed on the stone bench at the side of the table. His feet dangled in the air, as his legs weren't long enough to reach the ground yet. He waited for Rommath to climb the bench opposite his, but his red robe and short legs seemed to give him some trouble. 

"Want me to help?"

"No, I can do it myself," he replied.

He watched him struggle and was pretty sure he heard the sound of thread ripping. 

"Come on," Zarethras muttered.

Rommath's ears grew even redder and he averted his face as he increased his struggling. Zarethras slid down from the bench and went over. He waited until Rommath managed to pull himself up a bit before he shoved. The other boy let out a surprised squeak, but he sat. Satisfied Zarethras went back to his side and climbed the bench before he leaned across the table and gathered the marbles. There were small indentions all over the table where they could be placed securely. It had been a birthday present from his grandmother and he loved playing. Rommath looked a bit embarrassed, but the shiny marbles seemed to fascinate him. 

"Get five of those and place them down. Like.. this," he said and demonstrated. "It's really easy."

"Okay."

Naturally, once the two boys began to play in earnest, they lost track of time completely. Their parents found them a while later, but on Lady Alinesta's behest, let them play. 

"Boys, huh?" She said with a smile and a twinkle in her azure eyes.

"Indeed," Zethran commented dryly. 

"I'm glad," the Lady said with a fond expression. "He usually doesn't get along so well with other children. It is good he made a friend."

Lord Zethran crossed his arms as they watched them move the marbles along the lines with concentrated expressions. He couldn't rightly be mad at his son, for he knew full well how lonely it could be as a child among adults. Lady Alinesta leaned against the doorframe with a bright smile when he son threw his arms up and cheered. He watched his son shake his head and grin at the other boy. 

"I believe it would benefit both of our sons if we allowed them to play together every once in a while," the Lady said.

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

4\. What Happened To You?

"Why did you dye your hair?"

Zarethras looked up from the journal he'd been studying, lounging on a plush chair with his long legs crossed. A pleased grin grew on his face when he saw the imposing elf who adressed him.

"Rommie! It's been forever!"

"Don't call me that," the Grand Magister snapped. 

"Always so cold," he lamented, "What if I merely wanted to look more like you?"

Rommath narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward. The elf on the chair smiled pleasantly. The Grand Magister noted with some consternation that he was dressed improperly for almost every occasion. Tight black pants and a wine red shirt with silver embroidery was all he deemed fit to meet one of the regents of Quel'thalas. He hadn't expected anything else.

"What are you doing here, Zarethras? This part of the library is private."

"You always were bad at sharing," Zarethras nodded sagely. "Even when we were lads at the Academy."

Rommath didn't reply and merely stared down at the other elf. He hadn't changed at all, save for the new hair color. It made him look even paler. Zarethras stared back with amusement dancing in his emerald eyes. Brazen and cocky as ever. Annoyance and curiosity warred for dominance inside his mind. He didn't know what his old friend had been doing for the past ten years, but he didn't doubt that he'd been successful at it. Zarethras was the kind of person who liked to put his fingers in all the pies and get away with it. It didn't escape his notice that he left the top two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, showing off his collarbones, and leaned back in an almost inviting way. Rommath blinked and backtracked. Definitely not inviting. More like a steel trap waiting to spring closed. Yes, that was more like him.

"Are you done with your internal monologue yet?" Zarethras asked mildly. "Don't look like that, I know you."

Rommath very badly wanted to roll his eyes, but dignity wouldn't let him. If he stooped down to his level, he'd never hear the end of it. 

"I suppose it would be pointless to ask where you have been."

"That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it," Zarethras retorted with a winning smile.

"Still as insufferable as ever," Rommath sniffed and crossed his arms behind his back. 

"I prefer the term vivacious," he replied with a shit eating grin. "Now come, sit with me before you get your panties in a twist."

Rommath felt his blood pressure rise at being invited to sit in his own library wing. That was just the effect Zarethras had on him. Said elf snapped his fingers and conjured up a luxurious, plush chair with red velvet polstery and golden legs. He smiled and patted it invitingly. Rommath's temper spiked and with one sharp gesture, the chair burst into flames. Zarethras quickly retracted his hand and watched it get incinerated with dismay. Satisfied with this little display, he conjured up his own chair and sat down right in front of his old acquaintance. 

"Why did you do that? That was my uncle Voryn's third favorite chair. What am I supposed to tell him now?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Ebonflame."

Zarethras held his hands up in surrender. "Would you like to hear why I dyed my hair, or where I've been the past ten years? Be specific, please."

"Both," Rommath demanded impatiently. 

"Your wish is my command, Grand Magister," Zarethras crooned. The Grand Magister remained unmoved, so he felt compelled to go on. "I got sick of being confused for Kael, so I took counter measures."

Rommath didn't quite flinch, but he blinked and felt his muscles tense. Zarethras' smile turned humorless as he watched his reaction. 

"You dare..."

"No, I'm just kidding." Some of his raven hair fell into his face, casting half of it in shadow. "It just felt like it was time for a change. After all, I'm a changed elf now."

"Elaborate," Rommath snapped. 

"I'm not one of your apprentices, you know," he chuckled and swiped his hair back behind his ear. "Did you know that in the remote corners of this world it is believed that our eyes turned fel green because we entered a pact with the Burning Legion?"

"Nonsense," Rommath said dismissively.

"Indeed. After all it was you and our dearly departed Prince who bestowed this.. gift upon us."

"Choose your next words carefully," the Grand Magister spoke quietly.

Zarethras put his chin on his hand and watched him for a few beats. Rommath heard the blood rushing in his ears, felt his pulse pound through his veins and fought the desire to set fire to his surroundings. Kael was still a fresh scar that had barely scabbed over in the measly decade since his fall and Zarethras had a gift for hitting where it hurt. It was a small mercy that he didn't look smug. It also saved him from retaliation.

"You would've followed him into the abyss, had you not been sent to Silvermoon," he stated in a low voice. 

Rommath glared at him, but the other elf looked uncharacteristically serious. They both knew the answer to that. Slowly he reached out and put his hand on Rommath's clenched fist. His skin felt pleasantly cool. He looked up into his eyes and found them full of genuine feeling.

"I'm glad you didn't," he confessed and squeezed gently. 

"I.. You... You're derailing this conversation," Rommath accused after he withdrew his hand.

"Looks like I did. Apologies," he shrugged and leaned back in his chair, all ease and smiles again. "At either rate, I benefitted greatly from these misinformed beliefs. Doors opened to me that were closed to others. I learned a great deal, certainly more than the Kirin Tor could offer. It broadened my horizon, to say the least."

"You studied forbidden knowledge," Rommath realized and furrowed his brows. "Are you mad?"

"Madness, genius. Two sides of the same coin, no?"

"I'm not even remotely kidding," he said with steel in his voice. "We do not tolerate necromancers here."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Grand Magister," he replied smoothly. "Which makes it fortunate that I do not practice something so vile and tasteless."

"Do I have your word?"

Zarethras put his right hand on his heart and lifted the left. "On my honored mother's soul, I am no necromancer."

Rommath supressed a sigh at his theatrics, but the answer was satisfactory for now. He vowed to keep an eye on him, no less. 

"Tell me the real reason for your hair," he said when Zarethras made to get up.

He cast an incredulous look at the Grand Magister, but something in his face must've tipped him off. With a great sigh he sat back down. Zarethras ran a hand through his long, raven mane and looked down at it with a thoughtful expression.

"Some people say your appearance reflects who you are inside. Do you think that's true?"

Rommath cocked his head to the side. "No."

"Maybe you're right," he looked down at his hand. "Maybe I... Ah, nevermind. It suits me better, wouldn't you say?"

Rommath stared at him while he stood up and twirled around to display his shiny strands. It felt like he hand't changed that much. There were still layers upon layers that hid the real him. If anything, there were more of them now. It worried him. Zarethras wasn't supposed to be dark. He'd always outshone everyone else. Rommath stood up slowly and took a step towards him. His chair dissipated behind him as he crossed his arms behind his back. Zarethras smiled mischievously and took a step towards the Grand Magister in return, until they were an arm's lenght apart. He lifted a hand towards his face and Rommath's heart skipped a beat, but then he merely grabbed a small strand of his own black hair and tugged it free from his ponytail. Rommath narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but the other elf just smiled. He lifted the hair so Rommath could see it.

"Yours is naturally black. It looks so very fetching, I just had to try for myself," he smirked. 

"Fetching..?" Rommath asked slowly.

"It's very beautiful," Zarethras clarfied with a wink.

The Grand Magister tried to formulate an adequate response as he released his hair and stepped back with a huge grin. There was something odd and queasy in the general area of his stomach, which he ascribed to eating something weird. He swallowed and felt around for the indignation he should righteously be feeling until he felt faint stirrings of it.

"Hair always looks better when it's its natural color," he replied haughtily.

Zarethras rolled his eyes. "Why on Azeroth are you so put off by this? I just confessed that I studied dark arts."

"For which you will be under my supervision during your stay in Silvermoon," Rommath informed him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

Rommath coughed. "Take it as you will."

Zarethras' smile only grew. The Grand Magister felt thoroughly ruffled and decided to escape the situation while his dignity was still intact. A flash and instanteous portal later, Zarethras found himself alone in the library. The blood elf chuckled and shook his head. It had really been too long.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Where Did You Go?

"Rommath, why don't you introduce your friend to us?" Halduron asked with a disappointed expression. "We had to hear it from Assistant Dawnseeker that you have a guest."

Lor'themar looked equally put off. Sensing the impending discussion, Rommath swiftly put on a blank expression.

"You must be mistaken."

"Ceranna wouldn't lie to us," the Regent Lord stated confidently.

"I haven't seen him for two days. You can hardly call that a visit," Rommath argued sullenly.

Halduron and Lor'themar exchanged a glance. The Grand Magister scratched his thumb nail along the handle of his staff in agitation. Zarethras had simply dissapeared after their reunion in the library. After some inquiries made by Assistant Dawnseeker it turned out he had a room in Wayfarer's Rest, but that was all. 

"If you'll excuse me, I believe this meeting is concluded," he said stiffly.

Lor'themar nodded slowly as Halduron gave him an annoyingly sympathetic look. There was a rustle behind them as the long drapes in front of the Throne room were pushed aside. A distinct smell hit Rommath's sensitive nose. The Grand Magister sighed quietly. He always had the worst timing. He was about to turn around and tell him off, when an arm slid around his back and a cool hand came to rest posessively on his hip. Rommath froze with wide eyes as Zarethras came to a stop next to him, far too close.

"Evening my lords," Zarethras greeted them with a cheeky grin. 

He couldn't help it, blood rushed into his cheeks at the sheer insolence. It was a small blessing that his high collar hid his pink cheeks from the others. Outrage bubbled up inside him after a moment and gave him the strenght to break out of his stupor and shove the other elf away.

"Don't touch me, fool," he snapped.

Zarethras stumbled to the side and clutched at his heart with a wounded expression. "But Rommie! I thought we were friends."

If anything, the force of his blush intensified. "I told you not to call me that!"

Zarethras sighed deeply and turned to face the other two. "It would seem the Grand Magister is in quite a mood. I wonder why."

Lor'themar looked like he'd seen a ghost, while Halduron gawked openly at both of them. 

"Give me one reason not to have you thrown from the city!" Rommath seethed. "Since you clearly can't behave like a proper guest!"

"Oh, is that what this is about? Do you feel neglected?" Zarethras asked slowly. 

"Hardly!" The Grand Magister huffed as he tried to wrangle his temper into submission. "I told you you are under my supervision. Don't just go running off without notice, or I'll have a tracker put on you."

"Didn't you do that already?" Zarethras asked with an amused expression. "A beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair? She's very good at what she does."

Lor'themar unfroze as his expression turned into a small frown. Rommath narrowed his eyes. 

"That wasn't me."

"I asked my assistant to keep an eye on you," Lor'themar stated evenly.

"That's very thoughtful of you. Lots of shady people in Murder Row. As a royal guest I would've made a good target, had she not been watching over me," the dark haired elf said with a saccharine smile.

"What did you do to her?" Rommath asked seriously.

Zarethras looked at him and for a second he could've sworn he saw surprise flit through his eyes. 

"Why do you think I did something?" He asked with interest.

Rommath allowed himself a grim smile behind his high collar. "You forget that I know you, too."

Zarethras stared at him for a few beats before a slow smile grew on his face. "It was only a stasis rune. Should wear off in twelve hours, max."

"You put our assistant in a stasis rune?" Halduron frowned. 

"She put herself there, Ranger General. After all she didn't have to break into my ancestral home to follow me. While I appreciate an eager female as much as any man, there has to be a line."

"Where is she?" Lor'themar growled as his hand crept towards his blade.

"She is where I left her, perfectly fine and unharmed," the dark haired elf smiled. "Worry not, I'd never harm such a lovely lady."

Rommath knew right then that Zarethras was in a mood. It happened when he got bored or annoyed with people and wanted to push them over the edge for his own amusement. Back when they were apprentices it used to happen frequently as he not only got easily bored, but was also selfish enough to disregard his victims' safety completely. He was smart enough to never get caught, but people quickly realized who was behind those offenses. The Grand Magister knew that his old comrade was arrogant and foolhardy enough to try and push the Regents of Quel'thalas, and chose to de-escalate the situation before daggers started flying. 

"Enough!" He snapped and threw his hand toward the dark haired elf.

Surprise flashed over his expression before he was teleported away. Lor'themar looked positively furious and even Halduron was frowning.

"I get now why you didn't introduce him," he muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"You," Lor'themar glowered at him, "Go find my assistant and undo whatever magics he put on her. Since he's your guest."

Rommath felt a tension headache spring up behind his temples and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt instinctively compelled to explain that Zarethras wasn't always such a little shit, but caught himself. Now was not a good time, judging by his comrades' expressions. Cursing the other in his mind he simply teleported into the Inn. The barkeeper let out a startled "Oh!" at his sudden appearance, but he ignored her. The Grand Magister gave everyone who dared to stare at him a withering glare as he made his way out of the dimly lit bar and onto the streets of Silvermoon. He remembered the location of House Ebonflame only vaguely. Its windows had been barred up in the absence of its sole heir, but that wasn't a rare sight in Murder Row. It was just typical that Zarethras' family used to live in the shadiest district of the grand city.   
Rommath walked with purpose as he let his eyes wander over every single house. Most of them were empty and only served as thieves' hideouts now, their former owners having died in the Scourge invasion. Finally he reached a great manor whose windows were nailed shut. It had a distinctly different aura than the rest of the houses. Magic surrounded it like a fine mist, which was a sign of strong wards within. Rommath turned invisible with a whispered incantation as he inspected the front door. Its wards were done by a skilled mage who definitely didn't want visitors. It would take some time to dismantle them, time which he wasn't willing to invest in Zarethras' stupid games. He took a step back and conjured a flaming sphere. It grew into a crackling white hot ball of fire, which he then lobbed at the door. It shattered on impact and caused a cloud of green mist to dissipate into the air. The Grand Magister frowned. That hadn't looked healthy. It seemed Zarethras was getting more ruthless in his methods.   
Once inside he felt a chill go down his spine. The place had obviously been abandoned for over a decade. Dust and spiderwebs were everywhere. A few rays of light fell through the barred windows, but it was dark otherwise. He conjured a mage light to float in the air before him as he went through the entrance hall, which was dominated by a lage crystal chandelier, and up the stairs. Footprints in the thick layer of dust led him to a grand bedroom, likely the master bedroom. It was a total contrast to the rest of the house. A hookah pipe was blubbering peacefully on the bedside table next to a large bed with deep puple silk covers which had been used recently. A large suitcase stood against the back wall and several shirts hung over the chairs. Rommath nearly jumped when he opened a suspiciously humming wardrobe and came face to face with Assistant Dawnseeker, who was frozen to the spot in a crouch. It seemed she intended to spy on Zarethras but was caught unawares by the stasis rune that was glowing beneath her. Rommath took a moment to admire the inctricately woven rune before he remebered why he was there. 

"This is why you don't break into a mage's home," he stated absently as he began to asses the rune. 

It was made to last for three days and three nights. Rommath frowned. Had his friend really kept her locked in the closet while he went about his business for the past two days? It seemed like an act of unnecessary cruelty. Apparently the other mage had been worried by her. Whatever he'd been doing, he wanted to keep it a secret. Rommath found the first weak spot and began to carefully unravel the coiled tendrils of magic that surrounded her like a vise. It took most of his concentration and more time than he liked. He had to begrudgingly admit that Zarethras wasn't kidding when he said he learned a lot. This looked almost nothing like the spellwork he used to do. After it was done, the assistant wobbled on her feet before she sunk on her knees with a long exhale. When she looked up at him, there was fury on her face.

"Grand Magister, I advise you to lock that lunatic up. He's a warlock and I'm certain that he poses a grave danger to Silvermoon," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Report."

Ceranna sucked in a few breaths before she calmed down and schooled her expression into a blank mask. 

"This was no mere stasis rune. He wanted me to suffer," she said quietly. "Only my body was frozen."

A sense of foreboding befell the Grand Magister. This went beyond a mere prank and beyond what he could tolerate. Ceranna was his assitant, too, and he was fond of her. She stared up at him with furrowed brows.

"I assume you knew him well once, but I assure you that he's dangerous. Do not underestimate his cunning."

"I don't," Rommath said dismissively as he forced his thoughts into order. "I am sorry for how he treated you. Rest assured that he will face consequences for his actions."

Ceranna looked at him with calculating eyes. After a while, she shook her head minutely and stood up. 

"I will be heading back to the spire now."

"Very well."

She watched him with raised brows. "Will you not accompany me, Grand Magister?"

"No," he stated simply.

She huffed and turned around with another shake of her head. "Suit yourself," he heard her mutter.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Turning Saints Into The Sea

It was never easy to climb with his robes on, but he didn't have time to change before Rommath called upon him. He'd sounded so heartbroken that Zarethras dropped everything and left the dorms immediately. They always met up in the same spot after curfew, the roof of the floating pavillon that was Falthrien Academy's entrance hall. It was a dome from which one had the best view on Sunstrider Isle and the stars. He dodged the night guard and cast a slow fall spell on himself before he sat down by the edge of a ramp that went over the roof and swung his legs over the edge. With a small push, he slowly floated down . Rommath sat there with his legs drawn up on his chest and an acute look of misery that made the alarm bells ring in his mind. 

"Hey," he called softly as he walked over. 

Rommath sniffled, to his horror, before he nodded once in acknowledgement. Zarethras sat down besides him, never taking his eyes of his sad face. The moon was full and bright, so he didn't miss his puffy eyes. It sent an unexpected jolt of anger at whatever made him sad through him. Zarethras put an arm around his shoulder.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

The raven haired boy remained stiff for a few beats before he relaxed against his side.

"Mother wrote," he replied in a thick voice. "She says I can't come home for the holidays."

"What? But it's Winter's Veil!"

"I know," Rommath sniffled. "Guess I'll stay here then."

"Nonsense," Zarethras muttered with a frown. "You're coming with me."

Rommath frowned at him. "Your father..."

"I'll think of something. I won't let you spend Winter's Veil alone, Rommie."

"I told you not to call me that," Rommath muttered after he turned his face away to hide his blush.

Zarethras grinned at the starlit sky. His mind was already rushing ahead, making up plausible arguments to convince his father to let Rommath stay with them over the holidays. Lord Ebonflame was seldom moved by appeals for clemency, but if he made his arguments feasible enough, he might just relent.   
Once Zarethras reached his fourteenth year, his father had made it clear that he was to start pursuing a relationship with his fiancée, with whom he'd been betrothed when they were mere infants. With a small jolt he realized that Rommath didn't even know. He turned to look at his friend, who looked slightly less miserable beneath his shaggy black hair. 

"You really need to cut those bangs," he said with a critical look.

"What?"

"Your hair. It looks like a dragonhawk nest."

"Don't be mean. You know I'm trying to let it grow," Rommath pouted.

"It's growing, alright," the blond elf grinned before he grew serious. "Listen, Rommie-"

"Don't-"

"Shh. Just. Listen. You know my father is really strict about family business, right?"

Rommath furrowed his brows and nodded. Zarethras looked out over the dark school grounds with a frown.

"He wants us to spend Winter's Veil at a family friend's home this year. Well, maybe mother won't be coming. She's been sick again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well. So this friend lives far down south in this really huge place. Dawnstar Spire?"

"I heard of it," Rommath said with wide eyes. "It's one of the six grand spires!"

"Yes. It's Lord, Aethris Dawnstar, is my father's best friend. He's a nice guy so I don't expect much resistance from him."

"Get to the point," Rommath demanded impatiently.

Zarethras stared at him for a few beats and took in his unkempt but nearly outgrown brows, the shaggy black mess that surrounded his even features. His eyes were bright and intelligent; his mouth looked really lovely with those big, almost girlish lips. He clearly wasn't the small timid boy from ten years ago anymore. Rommath narrowed his azure eyes at the scrutiny and made as if to pinch him. 

"What are you looking at?" He asked belligerently.

"You've got a pimple," Zarethras said and raised his index finger to the corner of his mouth. "Right there."

Rommath's eyes widened comically before they narrowed when he started to chuckle. Annoyed, he pushed his finger away and glared at the schoolyard.

"Look, I'll convince my father somehow. There's just.. Well. No easy way to say this..."

"Spit. It. Out." 

Zarethras removed his arm from around the other elf's shoulders and folded his hands in his lap. 

"I'm engaged to Lord Aethris' youngest daughter."

Rommath jerked as if he'd been electrocuted. Zarethras carefully kept his eyes on the dark meadows and only watched his reaction from the corner of his eye. It was part cowardice, part self-preservation as he could tell that the slightly smaller elf's expression darkened.

"Why did you never tell me?" Rommath demaded in a shrill, kind of squeaky voice.

The blond elf winced internally. "It never came up?"

"What? Those are the kind of things you tell your best friend!"

"Why are so so angry?" He asked curiously as he cast a side glance toward him.

Rommath huffed and stood up. "I'm not angry, I'm disappointed."

"Oh come on," Zarethras rolled his eyes. "You sound like your mother."

"And you shouldn't keep stuff like that from me!"

"It just never came up!" The blond elf argued and stood up as well. "I've met her twice in my entire life! It never really mattered until now."

"Until now," Rommath parroted with narrowed eyes. "Look, maybe this isn't worth it."

"Nonsense. It'll be better than staying here on your own," Zarethras argued with a frown. "Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"I don't want to meet your _betrothed_." Rommath spat, fists balled at his sides and thrumming with tension.

"Why not? You might even like her. She's smart and really good with the bow." The blond elf felt compelled to defend his future wife, even in the face of Rommath's mystifying anger. 

He turned around abruptly and stalked off to the edge of the roof. Zarethras stared after him and shook his head in bemusement. Lady Alyna wasn't that bad. From what he could tell, she was the sort of person Rommath might enjoy hanging out with. Smart, witty and not the giggly girlish sort. He watched the raven haired elf pace around and cast a furtive look at the moon. He had no idea how late it was, but judging by the creeping sense of tiredness it had to be getting close to his usual bed time. He let Rommath walk off his anger for a few more minutes before he picked up the sounds of the Night Guard approaching. Zarethras crossed his arms and felt wronged, somehow. He had no idea Rommath would take it that badly, but it wasn't his fault. Annoyance welled up inside him and he decided that he'd had enough.

"Hey, are you done?" He called. "I'm going to bed now. It's late."

Rommath didn't reply. He chanced a look up at the ramp, but the torch glow of the Nightguard was still distant. 

"Rommath, seriously. I'm leaving."

"Whatever," the black haired elf muttered.

Zarethras frowned and cast a levitating spell on himself. That was just rude. He decided against pushing further and just kicked off the roof. It took a few moments for him to float back up to the ramp. He lingered for a few moments, watching Rommath mutter to himself, before he sighed and hurried back to his room.


End file.
